Lochie&Maya
by darknessprincess
Summary: ahora puedo volver a sonreír


**LOCHAN**

Se oye el sonido de unos libros cayéndose y ella se ha ido.

De un salto me levanto y cierro la puerta con fuerza, apoyándome en ella por un segundo con mi frente mientras que echo el pestillo.

-¡Rápido! – le grito a Maya tirándole las ropas – Póntelas, va a volver con Dave o alguien – le digo.

- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía, malnacido! – Oigo a mamá gritar desde fuera - ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! – grita aporreando la puerta.

Maya me mira desde el centro de la cama con los ojos desorbitados, se cubre un poco con la colcha y la noto temblar. Ha pasado, está aquí, todo lo que nos temíamos, nuestro peor miedo, nuestra más horrible pesadilla ha ocurrido.

Lochie... – susurra con las lágrimas cayendo copiosamente desde sus ojos. Y yo olvido todo por un momento, ya no oigo los golpes de mamá en la puerta y me acerco a consolarla.

Me siento frente a ella y la tomo de las manos.

Tranquila, amor. No dejaré que nada te pase, y- yo arreglaré esto ¿de acuerdo? – intento consolarla.

Oigo un nuevo golpe y una nueva amenaza al otro lado de la puerta, entonces oigo los pasos de mi madre amortiguados a través de la moqueta del pasillo y entonces... algo que no espero. Un nuevo grito de horror y un nuevo golpe.

Maya y yo nos miramos asombrados abriendo los ojos de par en par. Esperamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas pero no ocurre nada... nada...

Me agacho sobre la pila de ropa y cojo mi pantalón, me lo pongo y me acerco a la puerta.

¡No! – Maya da un salto y me abraza por la espalda – ¡no salgas! – me pide.

Maya... cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?

¡No! Vámonos, Lochie, tú y yo, saltemos por la ventana y vayámonos – me dice agarrándome más fuerte.

Maya... – me giro hacia ella y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

No podemos hacer eso, ¿has pensado qué sería de los niños si nos vamos? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Pero Lochie... va a llamar a la policía, y entonces nos detendrán a los dos y...

¡No! – grito callándola – No, no tiene que ser así... - la cojo de los hombros suavemente y la llevo de nuevo a la cama para sentarme junto a ella, ella está aún en shock, no sabe muy bien qué hace ni qué dice, por eso no ha pensado en los niños.

Nosotros diremos que fui yo, que todo esto es mi culpa, q-que yo abusé de ti – digo con un nudo en la garganta ante la idea de ensuciar nuestro amor con aquella mentira.

¡No! – grita ella.

Escúchame, es nuestra única opción, yo iré detenido pero tú estarás aquí, con los niños, en casa, cuidándolos ¿quieres que se queden solos Maya?

No claro que no – niega ella.

Pues hazme caso, por favor, dime que diremos eso, q-que haremos eso – le pido apretando sus manos.

Pero Lochie... no hemos hecho nada malo, no hacíamos nada malo, ella no puede hacernos daño, no puede hacernos nada – me pide suplicante.

Maya, dime que harás esto por mí, por Tiff, por Kit... por Willa... Willa te necesita, Maya – le pido yo.

Ella no dice nada pero asiente, yo sé que lo hará, que hará lo que le pido. Me acerco a depositar un dulce beso en sus labios y me levanto de la cama volviendo a acercarle sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, abro la puerta para salir de la habitación con un suspiro. No oigo a mamá desde hace rato, ¿qué habrá pasado?

Me acerco al borde de las escaleras y allí, inmóvil como una estatua, y mirando en dirección al pie de las escaleras me encuentro a Kit, de espaldas a mí.

Kit – susurro entre dientes con mi aire escapando de mis pulmones. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Hoy iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida, no necesita estar aquí, no necesita estar aquí presenciando esto...

¿Kit? – pregunto un poco más alto al ver que no responde ni se da la vuelta.

Iba a llamar a la policía – murmura – no puede llamar a la policía – dice como un autómata sin moverse aún.

No entiendo bien lo que dice y me acerco a él para asomarme a las escaleras y entonces es cuando mi corazón casi se escapa por mi boca.

El cuerpo de mi madre yace en el fondo de las escaleras con su cuello en una postura demasiado extraña como para que siga con vida.

**MAYA**

No puedo creerme que lo hayamos logrado, no puedo creerme que hayamos conseguido pasar por todo esto y que aún estemos juntos, que aún seamos una familia.

Pero una vez más le miro a él, junto a la puerta despidiendo a la asistente social, y creo que todo es posible, porque él lo hace posible, él hace que cualquier cosa sea posible. Mi hermano, mi amor, mi fuerza, mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo...

Aún recuerdo todo como una película de terror, mis noches a veces se inundan con pesadillas donde veo el cuerpo deformado de mi madre al pie de las escaleras.

Kit ha cambiado desde entonces, no es el mismo... ¿quién iba a imaginarse que él sabía de lo nuestro? De nuestro amor... De nuestros besos y encuentros a escondidas...

Lochan raccionó con cabeza fría, diciéndole que había sido un accidente, que para él todo había sido un terrible accidente, y eso es lo que contamos a todo el mundo.

Mamá y Lochie discutieron, ella salió corriendo de casa enfadada y cayó por las escaleras rompiéndose el cuello. Kit y yo apoyamos su versión de los hechos... Más yo... puesto que Kit apenas habla.

Lochan nos dijo que arreglaría todo aquello, que conseguiría sacarnos adelante a todos y le creímos, los dos le creímos. Tiff y Willa le creyeron.

Y Lochie lo ha logrado.

Han sido unos horribles meses, meses en que hemos estado separados, meses de casas de acogidas, de centros de internamiento... de camas frías y solitarias donde no sentía sus brazos a mi alrededor, donde no notaba el calor de su pecho y el latido de su corazón no me ayudaba a dormir.

Pero él no ha parado, no ha desfallecido, no ha cesado un solo día en su propósito... y lo ha conseguido.

Lochan es el único mayor de edad, por lo que la custodia de todos nosotros recae sobre él, la asistente social se ha querido volver a asegurar de que Lochan lo tiene todo bajo control, y creo haber visto asombro en los ojos de la señora la señora al notar que así era. Y yo sólo puedo mostrar orgullo en los míos. Orgullo del hombre en que Lochan se ha convertido... tiene un trabajo, publica en el periódico local sus ensayos, sus preciosas historias, no le pagan mucho, pero es suficiente para pagar el alquiler de nuestro pequeño apartamento y pagar la comida y los gastos.

Está cerca de una escuela para los niños, y no más lejos de una parada de bus de un instituto para mí. Lochan se ha matriculado en la universidad a distancia, y por las noches estudia cuando no escribe.

El apartamento es pequeño pero espacioso, hay tres habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un salón.

Willa y yo compartimos una habitación, al igual de Kit y Tiffin comparten otra, Lochan tiene la suya propia... Kit no se ha quejado de volver a tener que compartir habitación con su hermano pequeño, y él y yo sabemos que es en realidad Willa quien tiene un cuarto para ella, pero jamás me ha dicho nada, como jamás me ha dicho nada de lo que pasó aquel día, de lo que hizo para evitar que nos separaran, como yo tampoco se lo he dicho a él.

La asistente social se marcha y Lochan cierra la puerta tras ella.

¿Quién quiere macarrones con queso? – pregunta sonriente. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento, su sonrisa se ilumina, mis ojos casi se llenan de lágrimas de amor, de orgullo...

Los pequeños gritan y corren para la cocina, Kit va tras ellos más despacio, cabizbajo, Lochan y yo compartimos una mirada preocupada, ambos sabemos que tendremos que ayudarle, que no está bien, ninguno está del todo bien, pero estamos juntos y eso es lo más importante.

La cena hace rato que ha terminado, Willa se ha dormido y oigo a través de la puerta de los chicos sus suaves respiraciones mezclada con la música que llega desde los cascos de Kit. Sonrío y sigo avanzando por el pasillo.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y le veo de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la luz de la luna de espaldas a mí.

Aún no ha notado mi presencia y me deleito en contemplar la suave curvatura de sus hombros, la fuerte espalda sobre la que se apoyan todos nuestros miedos, sobre la que caen ahora nuestras vidas...

Lochan se gira y me sonríe en la oscuridad, me acerco a sus abiertos brazos y me acurruco en su pecho, él me abraza y me besa los cabellos.

Mi amor... – me susurra.

Lochie... – susurro yo apartándome para contemplar sus verdes ojos – Bésame.

**FIN**

**N/A: Ayer acabé el libro... y es q no podía vivir en un mundo en el que Lochan y Maya no acabaran juntos... no podía... ahora que el amor ha triunfado, ahora que pueden ser una familia, que pueden amarse como siempre han hecho... ahora puedo volver a sonreír.**


End file.
